User blog:Woohoot/Overhyped Grandline
Just a random thought. Initially, while the crew was still in East Blue, the Grandline was hyped up to be this really dangerous place where the majority of pirates from the Blues end up destroyed when they venture in. We're even introduced to Don Krieg, whose entire fleet was destroyed and chased out of the Grandline. Zeff who returned from the Grandline was regarded as some big time guy and really amazing and stuff. Yet, soon after the crew enters the Grandline, it turned out to be well... Pretty normal. Turns out Don Krieg was just really unlucky. Who knows how unlucky you'll need to be to meet up a LONE travelling Shichibukai who decides to be annoyed with you at the early regions of the Grandline. I mean, what are the odds? What the heck was Mihawk even doing near the start of the Grandline anyway? In any case, based on the enemies the crew encountered and defeated, such as the Whiskey Peak bounty hunters, general foes of the Grandline didn't seem all that tough. Sure there were tougher bosses and more fruit varieties, but that was it. They made the Grandline sound like some horrifying place, but the Grandline is full of normal islands with normal inhabitants as well. Plenty of civilian villagers are really not that terrifying. The same thing is happening to the New World. Again, it was brought up to be this super scary place, where people call the first half of the Grandline as 'paradise' in comparison to the New World. Yet again, from the Dressrossa arc, we're introduced to the idea that the New World again consists of a bunch of islands with nations and civilians just like the rest of the world. Sure the colosseum fighters were strong, but there were plenty of fodder around as well. There were plenty of fodder that were New World inhabitants, and obviously not some random subordinate flunky if they thought it'd be a good idea for them to join a competition held in the New World that invited other fighters from the New World who are coveting a prize like that. I dunno, it just seems like they're always over-hyping it and making it seem way too dangerous, only to be pretty much meh-ish when it comes. I'm not saying they should make enemies ridiculously powerful all the time, I'm just saying the way they hyped up the Grandline initially and New World subsequently could have been done a little differently and more realistically I guess... Oh and another issue I had was how crews traversed freely between the two halves of the Grandline. If pirates had to go underwater all the time and go past Fishmen island, the way they're moving back and forth seems a little too easy I feel. First question that comes to mind, where to they get the bubble resin coat thingy while they're in the New World? Isn't that thing supposed to be native to Sabaody? And the sheer number of ships that sailed through from the New World during the battle of Marineford? Then we have people like Shanks who seem like they're travelling around the world way too easily. even going back to East Blue for some holiday? Also how does one leave the Grandline if not via the calm belt?? It's not like you can go through reverse mountain again right? Just some thoughts if anyone bothers to read them. I get too long-winded. Category:Blog posts